


The Conversation

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

Hot water streams down their backs. They pant and gasp into each other’s mouths as a large hand wrapped around both of their cocks strokes vigorously.  
The front door opens and shuts.  
“Erwin?” Levi’s voice comes calling through the house.  
Erwin and Mike freeze.  
“Erwin?” Levi repeats, closer this time.  
Erwin clears his throat. “In the shower.”  
Mike drops his hand and they disengage, stepping back from each other as much as they can in the small tub. Then the door handle begins to twists open and Mike ducks down, a move that would be comical in any other situation but this one. Levi enters and Erwin, whose line of sight does not crest the curtain rod like Mike’s, can only see his husband’s faint silhouette.  
“You’re home early,” he says, hoping to God his voice isn’t shaking as much as it feels like it is.  
“I’m the boss, I can leave when I want.”  
Erwin laughs, off beat, when he realizes he normally would. “What do you think your boss would do to you when he finds out?”  
“Guess I’ll have to find out.” Then, to Erwin’s utter horror, there’s the rustling of clothes being removed.  
“No!” Erwin practically shouts. This is the first time in his entire life he can remember panicking even a little, the knowledge driving him even further out of control. He glances at Mike who sits, awkwardly curled in on himself, long limbs tangled to fit. He’s looking away from Erwin, at the wall, bangs over his eyes.  
The sound of Levi undressing has stopped. “You don’t want me to join you?” he asks, disbelief thinly veiled by a layer of his usual deadpan.  
“No, it’s just- I was just about to get out so…,”  
“Okay. But, I mean-”  
“Don’t want to waste water.” Erwin curses the note of hysteria creeping in.  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that last night,” says Levi. He’s uncertain, but trying to keep it light and Erwin knows he can feel the tension, but has no idea its source.  
“Yeah, well, if I had known you were coming home I would have waited. You should have told me.” He’s scrambling.  
“Yeah, guess I should have. Then I’ll just leave, I guess.” Now there’s no disguising the hurt in his tone.  
“Okay. I’ll get started on dinner when I’m done.”  
“Right. Oh, don’t forget, Mike’s coming over.”  
“Actually, he called to cancel.”  
“Did he say why?”  
“No.”  
It is silent but for the running shower.  
“‘Kay.”  
The door opens and shuts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr under the same handle.


End file.
